Soap and Sweets
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: *Sequel to both Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Sweet Sundaes* After making a total mess of the kitchen, it's time to clean up. Yeah, right! See what happens as Inu and Kagome "attempt" to clean up their act, and fail terribly! Sudsy fluff! ^_~


Disclaimer: Still nothing. . . ::sigh:: Sadness. . .  
  
Author's Note: Okay! This is the- um, what exactly IS it? It's not the sequel, that was Sweet Sundaes. . . er- This is the sequel to the sequel! (triquil? Sounds like a medicine. -_-;)  
  
Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers for Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Sweet Sundaes, particularly the ones that sent ideas for more fics like them. I had people asking for Inu and Kag to make cakes, pies, pastries, stews, roasts- everything under the sun that can be digested.  
  
And I have to say I couldn't be more flattered! :*)  
  
There was one idea in particular that caught my attention, suggested by Riinuka2, which was to have Sessy-chan's reaction to being sent chocolate, which I thought was a totally cute idea, and I might do. Perhaps even this fic. ^_~ You'll just have to read and see, won't you?  
  
Anyway, once again, thank you to everyone, it was your support that made this triquil or whatever you want to call it, happen.  
  
I love you all! ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were busy "eating" each other in the living room, having a perfectly wonderful time making out when everyone's favorite little brother came running in, sticky faced from eating two sundaes.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, laughing, as Kagome and Inu jumped apart, "MOM TOLD YOU NO MORE! I'm gonna TEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL on you!" He laughed as if this was extremely funny.  
  
"Sota-" Kagome began- very exasperated and very annoyed, about to get up and strangle her brother- when Inu grabbed her arm. She looked down at him.  
  
"Stay with me. . ." he whimpered, his eyes very large, looking cuter then anyone could have ever thought possible.  
  
Kagome melted on the spot, glomping Inu-Yasha hard, as they began their make out session, successfully getting the last bit of toppings from each others faces.  
  
Sota stared for a moment, and then pouted. He didn't like being ignored, especially by Inu-niichan and Kagome. "HUMPH!" he yelled, before stomping out of the room, most likely to find Mrs. Higarashi.  
  
Kagome laughed as she lay on top of Inu-Yasha, looking down her nose at him. "You're evil," she giggled, "We're gonna get in soooo much trouble. . ."  
  
"So? How's that different from any other time?" he smirked, kissing her on the nose.  
  
Kagome tried to frown at him but failed.  
  
However, the fates decided that frowning should occur, ergo Mrs. Higarashi burst through the door with Sota. Surprises.  
  
"Kagome! Inu-Yasha! I explicitly told you NOT to make out-"  
  
"In the kitchen," both Kagome and Inu-Yasha chorused, smiling innocently at Kagome's mother.  
  
"YES, it the- Oh." Mrs. Higarashi sweatdropped, and then frowned at the pair of them. "I was very lenient with it the first few times-"  
  
"What do you MEAN "FEW" times?!" Kagome cried, exasperated. "We-"  
  
"SHUSH!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled.  
  
They "shushed".  
  
"Now, as punishment for your sarcasm, I want the kitchen SPOTLESS by the time I get back. SPOTLESS."  
  
She stomped out of the room, but when her back was turned, she allowed herself to smile, secretly looking forward to spying on the two of them try to clean.  
  
Sota followed his mother, only pausing to stick his tongue out at Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat on the couch for a moment, and then sighed in unison. Both glanced over to the floury, sticky, messy kitchen and sighed again.  
  
*  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said briskly, holding up a broom and a mop. "THIS is a broom- "  
  
"I know THAT," Inu-Yasha replied, annoyed, as his flicked a stray sprinkle across the counter boardly.  
  
"And THIS," Kagome glared, "is a mop."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Do you know how to USE them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Show me," Kagome said dryly, tossing him the broom.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked as he grabbed the broom and twirled it expertly. "En Guard!" he cried mockingly, poking Kagome gently in the stomach with the broom.  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Aw, come on, is that the best you've got?!" he cried jokingly, poking her in the stomach again.  
  
She tried her best not to smile.  
  
"Come ooooon, I know you've got a smile somewhere," Inu-Yasha smiled at her. "See? Like I'm doing now! Now fight back!" He daringly poked her again.  
  
Kagome laughed and swung the mop like a baton. "All right, you've asked for it!" she giggled, clashing the handle of the mop with the handle of the broom.  
  
An epic battle of clashing handles emerged, Inu and Kagome dancing around the kitchen in their mock sword fight, which would have looked very exciting and dangerous if it had not been for Inu-Yasha tickling Kagome when ever she got close enough.  
  
Their fight ended abruptly as the handle of the mop crashed into the cabinet, sending one of the plates to the floor, shattering it to pieces.  
  
As the plate broke, Kagome and Inu looked at each other, and then to the floor in silence.  
  
"This is your fault, you know," Kagome said.  
  
"MY fault? I beg to differ, it was YOUR handle that knocked it down!"  
  
"So? It was YOUR idea!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"You told me you knew how to use a broom. Show me," Kagome said blandly, indicating the mess on the floor.  
  
Inu rolled his eyes and swept it up the best he could. After throwing the pieces away, he looked at Kagome dryly. "That do?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
He smirked at her. "What else?"  
  
"What else what?"  
  
"Do we need to sweep up?"  
  
"Remember that bag of flour. . .?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around the white kitchen. "Oh."  
  
*  
  
After about an hour of sweeping, Kagome and Inu-Yasha had managed to sweep and mop all the flour off the floor, walls, and out of every nook and cranny of the kitchen.  
  
They swept it into a pile and into the dust pan, both very sure that they would never willingly look at flour again in their life time.  
  
There was a few moments of silent staring when suddenly Inu-Yasha made a sound.  
  
"Ah. . . Ah . . Ah-"  
  
Kagome, understanding what was about to happen, tried her very best to get the flour out of the way, but it was too late.  
  
"ACHOO!"  
  
Flour flew everywhere again, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked like snowmen. Kagome's eyes, the one thing visible through the cloud of flour, glared daggers at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sit."  
  
*  
  
After about 2 hours, they had swept up the flour for the second time, this time making sure to throw the flour away directly after cleaning up.  
  
"Now what?" Inu asked tentatively, nervous about being 'sat' again by the pissed off Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking much calmer after the 2 hours of glaring silence.  
  
"Well, the floors and walls are just about as cleans as they can be. . ." Kagome looked into the sink. "Better start all the dishes."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked into the sink as well. "There's not so many to wash in there. . ."  
  
"Not in there, but over there. . ." Kagome said in a monotone voice as she indicated to her left, where a pile of extra dishes that wouldn't fit in the sink sat. The pile reached a little past Inu-Yasha's head, and it was more a mound then a pile. A big, cluttered mound.  
  
"Oy."  
  
"Yeah. So let me introduce you to a sponge." She held up a fluffy yellow slab of cushion and handed it to Inu-Yasha, who couldn't help but curiously poke it.  
  
Kagome smiled a small smile of amusement as Inu-Yasha enjoyed himself, squeezing the sponge.  
  
"Ha!" he chuckled, "these are different from the ones at home!"  
  
"If you say so," she replied, rolling her eyes. "But they have the same purpose, do they not?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, his good mood gone. "You clean with them," he replied dryly.  
  
"Very good!" Kagome mockingly beamed, patting him jokingly on the head. "You're learning!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but grin.  
  
*  
  
Wash, rinse, dry, sigh. Wash, rinse, dry, sigh. Wash, rinse, dry-  
  
"If you sigh one more time, I will strangle you with this rag," Kagome threatened, waving the rag menacingly.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH."  
  
"Sit."  
  
BANG.  
  
"What happened to strangling me?!" Inu whined as he sat up, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"I decided to go with the traditional punishment."  
  
"Slave driver."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Inu stood again, walking over to the sink, and slowly began cleaning again.  
  
Wash, rinse, dry, sigh. Wash, rinse, dry- - - idea.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked evilly as he glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, back to the liquid soap in his hands, and then to the soapy water in the sink.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. The glint in his eye scared her slightly. "What are you planning-" she began to ask, but was interrupted by a wave of soapy water splashing over her.  
  
"YOU-!" she shrieked, soapy and soaked, as Inu-Yasha laughed. "I REFUSE TO GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT-!"  
  
"Then don't think of it as a fight," the haniyou snickered as he squirted liberal amounts of the liquid soap on her head, letting the clear, orange liquid trickle down her soapy and glaring face.  
  
"I hate you," she hissed, her eyes narrowed, attempting to look menacing as bubbles formed on her head.  
  
"Neyah!" Inu-Yasha smirked, sticking out his tongue. He turned to walk away when the bottle of soap slipped out of his hands and onto the floor, making a big, bubbly, slippery puddle.  
  
Which Inu-Yasha coincidentally slipped on.  
  
"HA!" Kagome laughed as he slid across the room.  
  
"Oh shush," he glared as he stood up, but he was instantly sent back down by a strong spray of water.  
  
"What the h-?"  
  
He looked up to see Kagome, standing 'Charlie's Angel' style with the sink sprayer in her hands like a gun.  
  
She smirked at him and sprayed him down hard.  
  
The water from the sprayer mixed with the soap on the floor, making the kitchen a bubbly, slippery mess.  
  
"I WILL SO GET YOU FOR THAT!" Inu-Yasha cried as he looked down at his soaked clothes and sopping hair.  
  
Kagome threw her wet hair behind her shoulder haughtily and laughed. "You deserved it."  
  
Inu-Yasha crouched cat like and growled playfully up at her.  
  
She giggled and turned to run, but was grabbed from behind by they pouncing Inu-Yasha.  
  
The two slipped and slid across the kitchen floor, laughing and splattering bubbles into the others faces.  
  
"Eek!" Kagome shrieked as she slipped, holding tightly to Inu-Yasha, so he fell down with her.  
  
The two of them fell to the ground with a bubbly thump, and ran into the cabinet under the sink.  
  
Both sat there, leaning on each other, laughing.  
  
Suddenly, both felt a wave of continuous cold water pour over their heads.  
  
They looked up, and saw that the faucet, which had been on for cleaning the dishes, had been left on. And now the sink was overflowing.  
  
The two of them looked at each other, then burst into more laughter.  
  
Rather abruptly, Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha around the middle tightly. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she giggled, ". . . but I don't know what I'd do without you, either."  
  
Inu smiled and hugged her tightly back. "You'd get a lot more done in the kitchen, that's for sure."  
  
Kagome laughed and pushed him away jokingly. "You really know how to ruin a moment!"  
  
Inu smirked playfully and tickled her, making her roll on the floor with laughter. Literally.  
  
"Oh," Inu-Yasha said suddenly, stopping their tickle-fest.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, still red and slightly giggly, sitting up, realizing she was sitting in Inu's lap.  
  
"Look," he smiled, pointing to the little waterfall of sink water. The light from the porch windows caught it in such a way that created a small, indoor rainbow.  
  
"Wow," Kagome whispered, crawling out of Inu's lap slowly, in awe of the rainbow. Suddenly, she stopped and cried out in pain.  
  
"What is it?" the haniyou asked, alarmed, as Kagome looked down at her hand and bit her lip against tears.  
  
"I think a piece of the plate cut me," she whimpered.  
  
"Let me see," he said seriously, gently taking Kagome's hand and examining it.  
  
It was bleeding slightly, but only slightly, through the red gash that cut across her palm.  
  
"It doesn't look bad," he said softly, "And it wasn't glass, so it should be okay."  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked with watery eyes up at Inu.  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned over and licked the blood gently off, causing Kagome to blush red.  
  
It was funny, she could actually feel her hand begin to heal as Inu cleaned it for her. She didn't say anything, but she smiled to herself as the haniyou placed a Band-Aid he had found in one of the cabinets on the wound.  
  
"As I said," she smiled as she leaned into Inu-Yasha in the sopping kitchen, "what would I do without you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha smiled down at her. "You'd have died of a cut."  
  
Kagome laughed. "You all ways know just what to say, baka."  
  
"I know," he smiled as they leaned in and kissed deeply.  
  
*  
  
A few days later, Sessho-maru was walking through the forest with Rin and Jaken, deliberately ignoring Jaken's complaints about Rin.  
  
"Look, Sessomaru-sama!" Rin cried happily, pointing to a small package that was wrapped in a blue checkered hanky that was sitting on a tree stump.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" Sessho-maru asked, one graceful eyebrow raised.  
  
"Looks like- like- something yummy!" Rin giggled as she opened the handkerchief and opened a blue bag, looking at one of the small brown cones. "Like sugar!"  
  
"Don't eat it," growled Sessho-maru.  
  
Rin pouted.  
  
"At least not until Jaken has tried it," Sessho-maru added.  
  
Rin brightened.  
  
"ME?!" Jaken cried, but shut up as the inu youki kicked him. "Right, m'lord, I'll try it."  
  
He carefully picked up a small chip and sniffed it. Then, placing the chip on his tongue, he swallowed it nervously.  
  
There was a tentative silence.  
  
"Say!" Jaken exclaimed. "This stuff is pretty good!"  
  
Rin giggled happily and grabbed a handful of the chips.  
  
"Try them, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin pleaded cutely, holding up a handful for Sessho-maru.  
  
Sessho-maru looked down without expression at the girl, then sighed and took a few chips, popping them into his mouth and chewing.  
  
To his surprise (which he didn't show on his face) they were oddly tasty.  
  
"Um. . . my lord?" Jaken said slowly, looking at a note he found next to the handkerchief, "keep in mind that I didn't see this before. . ."  
  
Sessho-maru glared at Jaken, and grabbed the note from his hands, still chewing the chips.  
  
'Dear big brother (the note read),  
  
Please enjoy me and my mate's gift to you of chocolate, a very tasty dog poison.  
  
See you in hell!  
  
~Inu-Yasha and Kagome'  
  
Instantly, Sessho-maru's eyes widened and he ran into the woods to throw up the 'poison', leaving a very curious Rin and very nervous Jaken behind him.  
  
*  
  
Up in a tree, overlooking the whole scene, Kagome and Inu-Yasha shook with silent laughter, the haniyou's arms wrapped around Kagome to keep her from falling.  
  
As they watched Rin and Jaken follow Sessho-maru quickly, they let their laughter ring out through the woods.  
  
When they had calmed down, Kagome leaned back into Inu and sighed. Then she looked up at him.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what? To 'poison' my brother? Yep," Inu snickered.  
  
"No, did you mean the part about me being your mate?" Kagome blushed red.  
  
Inu's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but his voice was without embarrassment. "Yep."  
  
Kagome beamed up at him and they kissed happily in the tree, flower petals flying in the light wind around them.  
  
*  
  
"Gods!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked down at her watch a little while later, "I gotta get home!"  
  
"Why?" Inu asked curiously as he leapt down to the ground with her on his back and he flew towards the well.  
  
"I'm grounded, thanks to you and our little kitchen antics. Oh. And I have to make dinner for a week."  
  
"Ooo, fun, can I join you?" Inu smiled.  
  
"Maybe," Kagome smiled back as they jumped through the well together.  
  
~*~  
  
So did you like it? Yeah, I know, they didn't bake, but as Yuki Kitsu (one of my reviewers, thank you! ^_^) pointed out, Mrs. Higarashi would, eventually, have to get mad at the mess they made.  
  
Not that they really cleaned it up, but whatever. ^_~  
  
Please R&R! Thank you so much!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
